


Demon Girl and Commie

by SleeplessInGeneral



Series: What About Your Camp Spirit? [2]
Category: Dead of Summer (TV)
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Psycho young Amy, Time Skips, past filler, young Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was dubbed "Commie" ever since moving to the United States. And it stuck thanks to one kid, Caleb Greene. He was the reason Alex hated America - too much prejudice, too little respect.</p><p>And then came Demon Girl, or Amy. And suddenly Caleb had someone else to give his full attention to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Commie" - Alex's side of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is in three parts. This part, the first one, is Alex's side of the story. For Amy's side I need to do more research about behavioral patterns of psychopaths, so it will take more time. So please be patient.
> 
> Also, this story makes use of (terrible) Russian and Russian patronymics. So don't ask me too much about those. Translations are down in the end notes, and explanations of patronymics are everywhere.

"Alexei, yest svoi ovoshchi."

"Nyet."

"Alexei Mikhaylovitch Fayvinov! Slushat svoyu mama!"

"Ya ne khochu chtboy sdelat eto."

Katya threw her hands in the air. Her son was never like this. "Alyosha, what's going on?"

"I don't want to go to American school."

Of course. That made sense. Alexei hated America. Katya knew how excited he was about moving to America, and how disappointed he was when it turned out it's nothing like he imagined it to be. Mikhail told him it wasn't going to be just like in the movies, but he refused to listen.

"Why not?"

"Because no one will speak to me."

"And why is that? Alexei, you are handsome, smart, charming –"

"I speak Russian and not English."

Mikhail sighed, and the couple exchanged looks. "Alexei," he said after a moment of silence, "you know English well enough. You'll have a translator in class –"

"I don't want to be the weird one! I'll have a translator and then I'll be the weird one and no one will talk to me. Don't you get it?"

"Alexei, this argument is over."

"At least let me go to Russian school." He looked at his mother, begging and fake-crying. "Please."

"You're already signed to weekend Russian school and you know it. Don't try this on me."

He then turned to eating his vegetables, as he was asked to earlier. If he couldn't take what he wanted, he thought, he'll make others take it for him.

* * *

 

_Four years later_

Alex still hated American schools. And it was still for that reason. Over the summer he was at camp, which was better – he had Jason and Joel, his "brothers" from Cabin 10. There was also Blair, who was attached at the hip to Cricket, who was always with Jason for some reason. Heck, he was even friends with the weirdest of campers, like Jessie and Margot and that Andrea girl that never talked to anyone but Jessie and Margot, but he assumed she was nice enough. And the best thing was, he wasn't called anything based on his accent. At his first day at school, kids attached the label of "commie" on him. At his first day of camp, Joel told him he thought his accent was cool and asked what piroshki really tastes like. How Joel even heard of piroshki, Alex didn't know and he didn't care.

"Hey, commie," someone – he assumed it was Caleb Greene but then again, he was bad with remembering voices – sneered at him when he walked to his class on the first day of fifth grade. "How about you sit over there?" Caleb – now he was sure it was him – gestured to the back of the class.

"No thank you," he muttered and sat in his usual seat.

"I wasn't asking you." He grabbed Alex by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away.

"Actually, you said 'how about' and ended with a question, so you were asking me –"

"How about you just shut up for once?"

Alex didn't care enough about the other kids' hollering to give them any attention. He learned to block them out when he was six. The girl he was forced to sit next to didn't seem so fazed either. She was blonde, she had a weird expression, like she was squinting at something, and she just wasn't fazed by anything.

"Okay, class, this is a whole new year and if you think you have the right to test my patience, I would be very happy to see you try." Everyone ran to their seats as their last year's teacher, Mrs. Clarkson, started name-reading. Alex knew the order by heart. He found himself counting the seconds until she got to his name.

"Amy Hughes."

"Here," the girl next to him called, raising her hand in an awfully stiff manner.

"Welcome," Mrs. Clarkson said to her. "Let's hope for you that you'll fit right in."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Alex kept counting the seconds and before Mrs. Clarkson got to his name, he raised his hand.

"Alex Powell –"

"Here!"

Amy turned to him with a smile. A very nice smile, too. "It's nice to meet you, Alex."

"You… you too, Amy."

He didn't know what to think of Amy. She wasn't like the other kids in class. She did talk to him, although that could've been taken as her being new and not knowing what's going on, but she also behaved very strangely. He heard some teachers call her possessed, and even Greene was kind of scared of her.

"Hey, commie," he whispered to Alex during recess. "I'm sorry. You can have your seat back."

"Why are you so nice to me all of the sudden?"

"Because Demon Girl is terrifying and as much as I hate you, you shouldn't sit next to her."

By the end of the day, Alex was back at the front row. Caleb was passing him notes throughout the week – ranging from the expected 'I'm sorry' to 'I can help you beat her up if you'd want to'.

* * *

 

"Alyosha, kak proshel tvoy den?"

"Khorosho, mama. Moy den byl v poryadke."

"What's new at school?" Katya sat down next to her son with her cup of tea, looking over his homework. "That's good. Masha is going to be happy."

"Caleb Greene is being nice to me." Alex put his pencil down at the middle of the notebook and closed it. "Caleb Greene is the kid –"

"I remember that name. Why is he being nice to you? And isn't that a good thing?"

"There's a new girl in my class. Her name is Amy, and she scares a lot of people. I can understand why. And Caleb is scared of her, so he made me sit next to her, but then he told me to move back to the front because of that same reason."

"You never share this much information with me. I like that you share things with me. Keep doing that."

* * *

 

By the time Amy was about to move, Alex and Caleb were already pretty good friends. And Alex discovered that Caleb suffered just the same as he did, which made him be the type of kid he was. But the only thing they couldn't agree on was what to do with Amy. Caleb wanted to beat her to pulp just so he won't have to see her face again. Alex wanted to let her be, mind her own business, and ignore her. Each boy thought his choice was the better one. Each boy dismissed the other's choice.

Eight years later and Alex was going back to camp, to be a counselor. His mother was extremely supportive and happy that he was going back – she liked Joel very much and she wanted him to find a respectable job and get out of her hair for the summer. No matter how much he kept reminding her that it was their last summer together, after which he's going to Harvard Law and they won't see each other until Novy God. She insisted, and he didn't want to get on her bad side.

Jason was going on and on about nonsense in his ear, but he didn't hear any of his words. The first person he saw at the bus stop was Joel, holding a camera as usual. The second was a girl – pretty, blonde, over-dressed. And she looked somewhat familiar.

"Woody Allen," he called to Joel, seeing the guy turn to him.

"Alex! What's up, man?" They hugged. Alex kept an eye on the girl, trying to remember where he knew her from.

"Dude, look who I bumped into at 7-11."

"Jason!" As Jason and Joel high-fived, he still had a hard time getting his eyes off her.

"Cabin 10 back together, bro," Jason said with a smile. "It's gonna be sick."

"And who might you be?" Alex finally asked the girl, after being unable to remember who she was.

"Oh, uh," she muttered. "Amy."

And then, it was like he couldn't care about anything anymore. He kept acting cool – developing the skills to act like he did were definitely important for that, because he couldn't allow himself to be dumbstruck in front of Blair, Cricket (hot damn, since when has Carolina Diaz become so beautiful?) and Jessie (same applies to this one as well) – but his insides were on fire. He just… He was utterly confused.

And he knew. He just knew that was Demon Girl. Amy was Demon Girl, and despite not being called that for years, he was still Commie. And now he was back to facing his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not speak Russian. I have Russian friends who I can contact at any given time to translate sentences for me and give me the correct pronunciation in both Hebrew and English letters, but as for now, I'd rather not bother them with that. If you do speak Russian and want to point out any mistakes, please do that. It would help me very much.
> 
> Translation from Russian to English:  
> "Alexei, yest svoi ovoshchi." - "Alexei, eat your vegetables."  
> "Nyet." - "No."  
> "Alexei Mikhaylovitch Fayvinov! Slushat svoyu mama!" - "Alexei Mikhaylovitch Fayvinov! Listen to your mother!" (*Mikhaylovitch is the patronymic of Mikhail, which is the canonical given name of Alex's dad. And his mother's canonical given name is Katya. Just random facts.)  
> "Ya ne khochu chtboy sdelat eto." - "I don't want to do that."
> 
> "Alyosha, kak proshel tvoy den?" - "Alyosha, how was your day?" (*Alyosha is one of the many Russian diminutives for Alexei. I know an Alexei. I know this for a fact.)  
> "Khorosho, mama. Moy den byl v poryadke." - "Okay, mom. My day was fine."
> 
> Also, Novy God is the Russian New Year. It is also the term used in Israel to differentiate between the new year and the Christian new year, since this holiday is non-religious. I do celebrate it, however I celebrate it alone, at home, with thermal socks and tea while binge-watching GBBO. No kidding.
> 
> On another note, now, I do fully intend on mixing Russian into Alex-centric stories. Because I think the dynamic between him and his mom can be beautiful when they speak Russian. I can't explain what I mean by that exactly, just that I do.


	2. "Demon Girl" - Amy's side of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is in three parts. This part, the second one, is Amy's side of the story. I did a brief research about the behavior of psychopaths (well, not really a research, but I know what I need to know) and I did get some information about stuff I needed to know from my cousin, who is (or was, I don't know if she was released yet or not because she gets leaves and I have visited her but I also hung out with her at random places) hospitalized at a mental institute.
> 
> Margot did not die, for plot reasons. I have an idea in mind for the third part (explanations about it on the end notes). So Margot did not die. However, she broke her neck, which leaves her in a wheelchair. This will make more sense in the third part.

"Amy, would you like to share anything with us?" Mrs. Walsh asked, looking at the ten-year old. "Like, how's school going on?"

"It's fine. I liked my old one better." Walsh gave her a questioning look. "No one talks to me. I thought I had one friend, he was sitting next to me on the first day, but then he just moved back to sitting with his friends."

"Making friends is a long process, Amy. It will take time to befriend people. You know it."

Amy knew the underlying message – you're a psychopath. You don't know friendship. But Amy wasn't a psychopath. She did understand friendship. It was the connection between a number of people, an attachment, that made that number of people close to each other and share their inner works with each other. She never understood how to do just that, of course, but it didn't make her a psychopath.

"And what's wrong in wanting to be liked?"

"You need to work toward that. No one is being liked in a day. It takes time, but it will happen eventually."

So no, Amy wasn't sad over her family's death. Her parents never understood her and Kevin was just… He was just the worst brother ever. They never took her seriously, they never let her have her freedom, and she just didn't want that anymore. But it didn't mean anything about her. It really didn't. It just meant she wasn't sad over it.

"Who else is willing to share how school is going on?" Walsh asked, looking away from Amy, and Amy felt better somehow. She wasn't being looked at anymore. She didn't have to answer to the idiotic little social worker's questions anymore. She just stared out the window, waiting for things to be over.

* * *

Amy loved her imaginary friends. Or, at least, that was what Mrs. Walsh told the school board.

Amy had no imaginary friends. Only Malphas.

"Hey, Demon Girl." She didn't turn around and just kept walking. She wasn't going to give her bullies the satisfaction. "Don't ignore me! I'm talking to you!"

"Saying 'hey, Demon Girl' is not talking to someone," she said calmly and smiled to herself. She was going in the direction of her regular seat in the cafeteria but decided not to. She was going to eat later. And she was at the door when her plan backfired.

"Miss Hughes, go to your table."

She forgot Clarkson was their chaperone today. That woman did not like her, that was for sure. So she went back to the table and reluctantly ate the sandwich Walsh packed her, waiting for lunch to be over. In the meantime, she eavesdropped on the others' conversations.

"Okay, what is that?"

"That is piroshki."

"Oh. So that's what it's called? I thought they were dumplings."

"Piroshki are Russian dumplings. Well, sort of. It literally translates to 'small pie'."

Oddly enough, they didn't take to insult her as usual. So she quickly spaced out of that conversation. Boys had the most boring conversations ever. Well, not just boys. But it was her bad luck that she was sitting at the same table as Caleb Greene and Alex Powell. She could see that they weren't such good friends, and she wanted to come between them for that. She wanted Alex at her side, so she could at least have one friend. But every time she tried, she failed. And it was so frustrating.

And even worse, they were the ones who started that nickname.

"Are you ready for camp this year?" She heard Alex ask Caleb. He was whispering, as if she wouldn't notice. But she did. She always did.

"I told you my parents will never send me to camp."

"But Jason is my cabin brother." Amy silently snorted. "Cabin brother". It was stupid. "And you're cousins, aren't you?"

"It doesn't matter. My mom is not his mom. My parents won't let me, his parents let him. Don't worry, I'll write to you and call you a lot."

"You're starting to sound like two girls at camp. Jessie and Cricket. Did I tell you about them?"

Then Amy finished her sandwich and, deciding that the eavesdropping wasn't getting any more interesting, left the cafeteria.

When everyone else got back to the classroom, Amy was gone, but pictures of goat heads and pentagrams were everywhere. And that was when Clarkson decided to call the girl's social worker.

* * *

_Years later_

Amy waited until Margot's mom stopped the car. Margot was sitting in the front seat, eyes glued to her phone. She avoided Amy like the plague. And Amy understood why.

She didn't feel any remorse, but she understood why.

"I still can't understand why that Carpenter woman couldn't hire both of you," Margot's mom said. "Is it because of what happened to Margot?"

"You could say that," Amy muttered.

"Yes, you _could_ say that," Margot said with a sneer. "You could also say _someone_ sabotaged my acceptance."

"I told you, she only had place for one counselor," Amy said innocently. "What happened at the party –"

"What happened at the party was your fault, Hughes. Be thankful that my mom even agreed to give you a ride."

"I don't understand. What's going on with you girls?"

"Nothing." And by that, Amy killed the conversation. Her "friend" rolled her eyes as her mom stopped at the parking lot.

"Well, here we are, Amy." Amy got out of the back seat and took her stuff from the trunk. As she was going to the bus, she heard Margot's mom say "have fun and be safe!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Tate!"

Amy saw Margot flip her the finger as the car turned around and, wheelchair facing Amy instead of a stirring wheel, they drove away. She was walking to the bus as a guy with a camera came up to her, without her noticing.

"Gotcha!" She jumped (as if she was scared). "Oh, sorry. Couldn't help myself. I'm Joel." He held out a hand.

"Amy." She shook his hand. He seemed nice enough.

"Nice to meet you." He raised his camera. "I don't remember you from camp, which years did you go to Stillwater, Amy?"

"Ugh, this will be my first." What's wrong with some truth?

"Woody Allen."

"Alex!"

She waited on Joel and the other guys – Alex and Jason – to finish their… weird reunion. And then she remembered who Alex and Jason are. And discovered that she had a very good card in her hand to play whenever she needed to.

And then there were the others – painfully obviously gay Blair, newly cool girl Cricket and… that supermodel, Jessie. She didn't understand them as good as she understood the boys, for one obvious reason.

She may have been Demon Girl, but one of those boys – namely, Alex – was Commie. And she was not going to let him forget the torment he put her through during school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third part will wrap this all up. It is question-mark complete for me, I'm not very sure of myself sometimes. But if need be, there will be a third part, and it will wrap everything up by explaining things I wanted to but couldn't find the place in the story to do so. It will also explain my reasons for keeping Margot alive, and the role of Malphas in this story, since I have completely different plans for the plot (which include keeping everyone alive, again for reasons I can't explain).


End file.
